


shimmer and shine, strawberry blonde boy

by FaultyParagon



Series: Canon-Compliant/Canon-Rooted RWBY Fics [22]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Daydreaming, Enjoy the somft, Fairgame, Feels, Flash Fic, Fluff, Gen, I figured I should be sweet to these boys at least once in a while, Light Angst, M/M, Mutual Pining, Pining, Podfic Available, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, Qrow has eight children, Romance, Volume 7 (RWBY)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-05 02:22:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,508
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25326847
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FaultyParagon/pseuds/FaultyParagon
Summary: Atlas has been overcast for so long that Qrow never really took the time to notice, but Clover’s hair shines reddish-gold in the sunlight. Qrow wonders what it feels like between his fingers.-aka Qrow pines for Clover; Clover might be pining back. V7 Fair Game.
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Clover Ebi, Qrow Branwen & Everyone, Qrow Branwen & Ruby Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long & Yang Xiao Long, Qrow Branwen/Clover Ebi
Series: Canon-Compliant/Canon-Rooted RWBY Fics [22]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1815229
Comments: 13
Kudos: 79





	shimmer and shine, strawberry blonde boy

**Author's Note:**

> Here's a little oneshot I wrote today. 
> 
> Edit: Check [here for the podfic](https://faultyparagonfiction.tumblr.com/post/627848802029666304/this-is-my-first-podfic-done-for-my-work-shimmer)!

shimmer and shine, strawberry blonde boy

Clover would’ve looked good in Patch.

It’s an idle realization, recognizing that the younger man’s face never seems to fit into the cold, withdrawn Atlesian environment. The light filtering through the front window of the cargo truck is cold, white; reflections off snow and ice and layers upon layers of permafrost bounce off of Clover’s skin, aging him ten years. Qrow watches the way this light catches in Clover’s faint wrinkles, painting his skin as ashen, sallow.

If he were surrounded by sunlight, grass and flowers and tall trees of green in the summers and golds in the autumns, however, Clover would be breathtaking. His dull brown hair would’ve shone more; his skin would’ve been radiant and warm, a light tan covering that skin that desperately seemed to want more sunlight; his eyes would have matched the leaves-

“You alright there, Qrow?”

His voice is whimsical and teasing, but Qrow snaps out of his stupor with just as much embarrassment as a child caught sneaking candy. He has to limit how much he looks at Clover. He knows this. He cannot risk being caught, for Clover would walk away if he knew about how Qrow’s eyes lingered.

Or even worse, Clover might look back. Qrow cannot risk that.

…

There is a tiny garden behind the greenhouses upon Atlas, bordered by grass upon a gentle hill rolling down into civilization. Qrow wanders down there every once in a while; it is a place of comfort, to be surrounded by greenery. Occasionally, he wonders whether it would be a good idea to simply transform into a crow and nest within the trees rather than subject himself to the cold sterility of Atlas Academy all the time. He never does it, but like much else in his life, he keeps his fantasies of a life away from this cold, bitter place vivid and vibrant in his mind, where his Semblance cannot reach.

One day, he sees Clover there when he arrives. He parks himself a respectable distance from Clover, lying down next to the other man, tucking his hands behind his head and looking up into the sky. It is overcast, as usual; sunsets on Atlas were likely vibrant without those clouds in the way. Qrow wouldn’t know.

Clover makes small talk and idle chatter, teasing as always. His wit is gentle and sharp all at once, his biting sarcasm always softened by sweet eyes that always dawdle a little too long on Qrow. Qrow always pretends not to notice, thinking of the bad example he has unwillingly set.

Then, Clover walks away, heading back to his quarters alone. Qrow rolls over and looks at the indent in the grass left behind by a tall, built form. Qrow wonders how well he would fit inside that indent. He is all gangly limbs and toned strength, none of the musculature that Clover boasts, after all. He almost wishes he was stronger. Maybe then he wouldn’t have to let Clover leave alone.

…

The children which have followed him across Anima to Solitas come to him for advice far more often than he’d like. There’s a feud between Ruby and Yang about sharing something silly. Blake is angry at Weiss for some stray comment about the White Fang. Ren and Nora are arguing about something or the other, but neither side knows how to articulate it without turning into blushing fools. Oscar pleads with Jaune about something, and the blond is too dense to understand.

Qrow only ever knows things vaguely- on a surface level. He tries to ask for details, he really does; the children have other things in mind, simply using him as their sounding board, their wall to vent to, their counsellor and therapist and clergyman and annoyed father all at once. And every time, Qrow huffs and groans that no one ever listens to him, but they all know that he will listen to them whenever they need him.

Clover’s eyes grow unbearably fond every single time the children come to complain about something. It’s a nice little bonus for Qrow, the reason why he never asks the kids to talk to him in private. Seeing the constant smirk upon Clover’s lips melt away into a small, relaxed smile makes the impromptu life-advice sessions all the more bearable, for Qrow memorizes the softness in Clover’s face and stores it away for later every single time. He has built a folder of little imaginings, all from Clover’s beaming face.

He likes to play pretend that those smiles are for him alone.

…

In the flash of rolling lightning and thunder, Clover’s silhouette is striking. Qrow finds it objectively handsome. He still thinks that Clover in Patch would be more handsome, though.

A part of him wonders whether he could one day invite Clover back home. When the world is at peace and the war is won, he could bring Clover to Taiyang’s cottage in Patch. The two girls would introduce Clover to Tai, and Tai would grin and wave and welcome Clover in. Clover seated at that homely little dining table, dressed in civilian attire, hair no longer brushed so severely back and instead falling lightly into his eyes…

Clover would look good in Patch.

…

The indent in the grass is inviting, and Qrow relishes in it. He fits.

He hears footsteps nearby. He squawks. He doesn’t want them to step over the warm grass Clover has left behind.

They don’t listen, nor do they pay heed to him. Soon, passersby leaving the greenhouse have destroyed that little spot on the hill, and Qrow’s beak is not enough to push the grass back into Clover’s form. It’s such a waste.

…

The sun shines properly in Atlas for the first time since Qrow realized that Clover Ebi is handsome and sweet and holds every bit of this ‘mental stability’ thing Qrow has always been told he should strive for.

…

Sometimes, they make cargo runs on their own. It’s rare, but when others are already occupied with their own missions, it is sometimes more effective to toss a few Atlesian Knights into the back and go.

Clover likes to joke that they’re going on a road trip. Qrow mocks him on instinct, needling him about drugs and gas money and where they can pawn off stolen family heirlooms. They’re running away, he always says.

Despite Clover’s quick, playful reprimands, his eyes shine so tenderly whenever he affirms whether Qrow would actually want to run away with him or not. Qrow always smiles and shrugs back, then turns his eyes to the highway stretching out before them, a daunting piece of concrete and asphalt and technology amidst a sea of blinding white ice.

The lines on the road are fun to watch; mindlessly, Qrow’s eyes inevitably hone in on short lines rolling underneath the tires as they cruise along. It is easier to focus on those than to focus on Clover’s face by his side.

…

The grass is cold now without Clover, and Qrow’s feathers and memories are not enough to mimic the warmth he needs.

…

It is sunny and bright, sunlight filtering through the courtyard. The children are throwing snowballs and screeching as they desperately build forts. For a moment, Qrow thinks of scolding them; they are supposed to be Huntresses and Huntsmen, after all. Then, his mind flashes back to having snowball fights at Beacon well after his graduation, and he allows them to carry on, for they are young and that youth is slipping away from them with every single mission report they log.

Clover joins him as a spectator. He had simply been trying to cross the quad, but an errant snowball from Ruby caught had him dead in the cheek as he entered the crossfire. His hair falls out of its usual style, wet strands limp over his forehead. Clover tries to readjust them to no avail.

Qrow is almost about to offer his help when he finally looks at Clover. Atlas has been overcast for so long that Qrow never really took the time to notice, but Clover’s hair shines reddish-gold in the unfiltered sunlight, under blue skies. Qrow wonders what it feels like between his fingers.

When green eyes peek over at him from through that strawberry blonde hair, Qrow is transported back to Patch; to fields of green grasses and wildflowers, surrounded by trees turning autumn-gold and orange-red, their leaves flying delicately across the expanse. In the background, Qrow can hear Ruby and Yang’s peals of laughter echoing brightly in the air when surrounded by their friends. He can imagine the scolding they will get from their father; the scolding Qrow too shall receive for not stopping the girls from making such a mess.

“Qrow?” Clover breathes, his eyes curious and hopeful and alight.

Clover’s voice does not break the fantasy. Qrow allows his eyes to linger, to soak it in. Just for today, he tells himself, his thoughts an ocean away. Looking at Clover is like looking at _home._

**_-fin-_ **

**Author's Note:**

> Leave a comment and let me know what you think ;D


End file.
